Ashley the Vampire Slayer
by moviegal123
Summary: Cross over between Danny Phantom post PP and Buffy the Vampire Slayer post Chosen with character of my own creation: Ashley, a untrained slayer must return to an old friend to save her care taker and best friend Bill, but will her destiny get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so you should all now that i am a total geek and like anything geek-y ex: star wars, back to the future, and buffy the vampire slayer. so if you hate geek stuff than dont read this cause its totally geek-y also dont laugh that it has danny phantom in it, im not a total loser i just started watching that show again cause i got a new tv and all of a sudden its on nicktoons and i used to LOVE it in like 6th grade, so yeah, its only rated T cause Ashley kicks major butt and im paranoid its violent

so read only fellow geeks, read on

BTW dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Danny phantom, just stuff made up by me

* * *

Ashley the vampire slayer

(ashely's pov)

I was walking down the street. It was snowing, my high heels sunk in the snow banks. It was late. I had a horrible night, and walking in m strapless dress while it was freezing wasn't helping. I felt the mascara I was wearing slowly melt down my face from the tears that were previously streaming down my face. I wiped them away. I was alone now I no longer needed to keep up the act. Suddenly a tall rather dirty looking man was standing in front of me.

"Hey sweetheart, what do ya say you and me go and get a couple of drinks?" he asked "Maybe some place private?" I was only 14 but with the outfit I was wearing I could easily pass for 21.

"I don't think so." I said attempting to walk past the bum. I could smell alcohol and smoke on him. As I pushed past him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Now where are you going princess?"

"Let me go." He pulled me closer and whispered "No." I looked up at him.

"You just made a big mistake." I kicked him below the belt. He fell to his knees. As he went down, his face crashed into my fist, in fact it crashed into my fist five times. He was on the ground now, lying face down, in pain.

"You…." He began to say "How did you…you're a girl…..girls are weak." I lifted him up by his shirt until his sore face with level with mine.

"Not all of them." And with that I let him drop. I continued walking down the street.

My name is Ashley Smith and I am a vampire slayer. 1,000 years ago when demons ran rampid through the world, a group of monks got together and gave the strength of demon to a young girl. She was the vampire slayer, she would stand alone against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. That is until about two years ago when the current slayer gave full power to all the potential slayers, meaning me. I had the option to be trained by a watcher, to be a full slayer, saving the world, but I had other dreams before I got this power and I wanted to follow them. I wanted to be a computer animator, to make movies on a computer. I loved movies, especially star wars. I am a total geek, and I like it! But to follow that dream cost money and I was already an orphan. I lived with a retired cop who was friends with my parents before they died. He got me a job, well sort of, with the local police. They knew I had power so I would dress up like an innocent and easy girl. I would get into the parties with illegal drugs or drinking, get people's names and pictures. Then I would return to the feds and they would make the arrest. Since I was a slayer, even an untrained one, I still had a good amount of strength. I could easily take the down the strongest human, demons not so much but that didn't matter when going to these parties. If anything got out of control I could handle it. Before the party ended I always had to make a scene, cry and stuff so that they would know I never wanted to see them again and I would just become another pretty face that was at a party. The police paid me for every criminal they arrested. It wasn't the most glamorous job, in fact it was even a little illegal, but it made money.

I opened the door.

"Bill, I'm home." I shouted. I looked around the house. I couldn't find Bill. I called his phone, no answer. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, real ones this time. Bill was not only my guardian but my best friend, my only friend. If something happened to him I would never forgive myself. I dealt with criminal everyday, some found out it was me who ratted them out and would threaten me but being practically a super hero I thought nothing of it, they couldn't hurt me. But they could hurt Bill. I continued to look around the room for something he could have left behind as a clue. I could be overreacting, maybe he went to run an errand and forgot to tell me. But that hope fell when I found a video tape lying on the floor. I picked it up and put it in the machine. A man of about 40 who I had never seen before appeared.

"Hello Ashley, my name is Vlad Masters. I have your friend." He said it so friendly as if to say he found my lost cell phone or something. "I know who you are, what you are. I know about your strength and that you are meant to fight demons. Now all I ask is that you come to my house in Amity Park. I will train you to fight the very thing you were born to fight. Demons, vampires, Ghosts. I will give you a place to live, your friend as well. I will pay for anything you want. All I ask in return is that you, the vampire slayer, slay someone or rather something for me. It is a horrible ghost! He terriozes my town, I tried to rid of him myself but he is too strong. Please come and help me. Or you can go back to arresting drunks for the police. Its your choice. Oh! And I almost forgot! If you don't come your friend dies, tah!" the screen went black. But before it even did I was upstairs packing my bags. I was going to save Bill, slaying one demon big deal. I didn't want the money or big house Vlad promised, I just wanted my friend back. I would slay whatever or whoever I had to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(dannys pov)

Six months. It had been six months to this day that I had lost Sam. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, my love, but I couldnt save her. Even with my ghost powers, I couldn't save her from the dark side. She was goth but she had a good heart, I knew that, or I thought I did. My family tells me that she was weak which is why she was so easily possessed by a demon. They said it was no one's fault it was just how she was. But I still blamed myself. She nearly destroyed the world, possessed or not. When the demon finally immerged from her, she fell into a coma and eventually death. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I knew the truth. If it wasn't for me and my freaky life of fighting ghosts and demons and my freaky self of being half ghost that killed her. My life was different after that, I still fought ghosts but my parents knew my secret. And my previously best friend Tucker seemed to be straying farther and farther from me. If I thought freshmen year was hard, Sophomore was ten times worse.

I flopped onto my bed, thinking nothing in my life was ever going to be good, happy or joyful when my ghost sense went off. Good something I could hit.

"Im going ghost!" I shouted as I jumped out the window and flew towards skulker, ghost zone's greatest hunter or so he thought. He was a ghost made out metal or in a metal suit rather., that's the reason why I think she was able to touch him. The mystery girl I saw fighting him, and kicking his butt actually. She kicked him in the face, he high heeled boot helping. He went low, she went lower, hitting him in the gut. He grunted and fell to the ground. She put her foot on top of him and that's when I landed.

"Wow!" I said "your amazing." That was a mistake, she looked at me, I only caught a glimpse of her before she hit my the head, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up with a beautiful girl with long brown hair putting an ice pack on my head.

"Hi Danny." She said. That's when I recognize her.

"Ashley?" I asked. She was Ashley I saw it now, add three years to her face and body structure and she was the girl I knew in seventh grade, but I didn't remember her being so good in a fight.

"I'm really sorry." She said dabbing the ice pack genteelly to my forehead. I looked down and realized I changed back to Danny Fenton my human self. When I knew Ashley I didn't have my ghost powers. That's why I wasn't able to save her when she fell 1,000 feet from the Fenton jet. Until this day, I thought she was dead. We never found a body and now I know why.

"Ashley," I said "How did you survive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(ashley's pov)

When I got to the mansion, using the address Vlad texted me, I found Bill tied up in a basement. I quickly cut the ropes when Vlad came to face me.

"Ahh, miss smith, what a lovely surprise." He said slyly

"I want my friend back, you let Bill go and I'll slay your demon." I said. Vlad laughed.

"Ashley, you didn't think I really needed your services to slay that ghost brat?' he said. I was confused. Suddenly he transformed into a vampire looking ghost.

"My dear I have twice the skill you have, and triple the resources, why would I need you to slay Danny Phantom?"

"But you said in the tape.."

"All a trap my dear, you see I need a slayer's blood. I figured a useless untrained one like you would be the perfect victim." I was angry now. "Why? Why do you need my blood?"

"As if I would tell you!" I threw a kick at a him but it went right through him.

"Ghost," I said to myself "Duh!" I couldn't touch him, he was practically air. Suddenly another ghost entered the room through a glowing green portal, he had some sort of metal suit on, him I could hit. So I did, and he went flying out the window. Vlad grabbed Bill before I could and disappeared, so I chased after the ghost in the metal suit hoping to beat some answers out of him. Who was Danny Phantom? Was he evil to? Why did Mr. Masters want a clone of him? And more importantly "Where did he take Bill?"

I met up with the metal ghost in the park and I started kicking his butt. I had him pinned to the ground when another ghost popped up behind me.

"Wow!" it said "Your good!" I hit him straight in the face knocking him out. Why I was able to touch him and not Vlad blew my mind, was there something more human about this ghost than Vlad? My question was answered when the ghost transformed into Danny Fenton, a boy I had not seen in three years! I was so shocked my foot fell from on top of the metal ghost and he sprinted away. At first I was mad, but maybe Danny could answer some questions for me. I took him into his house and laid him down on his bed. He was so adorable lying there, his messy black hair hanging in his face. I tucked a piece behind his ear and out of his eyes.

The last time I had seen Danny Fenton was seventh grade, my parents were still alive, I wasn't a slayer, and Danny most certainly was not half ghost. We were best friends, me, Danny, Tucker, and that super annoying goth girl. Sam, I think, she hated the popular kids so much she became the total opposite of them, death and destruction. I hated the popular kids too, especially Paulina, but I figured out that you don't have to rebel against them, just be yourself find you happy medium and I did. Ashley Smith, star wars fan, movie exert, video game queen, vampire slayer and pretty much all around geek and I loved it. It was who I was. I always liked Danny as more than just a friend but Sam already had that covered. They were friends longer than I had been with Danny and since Sam's secret crush on him had pretty much no hope of actually becoming a relationship, that meant mine was absolutely hopeless. On the last day of seventh grade, something terrible happened. My father was an inventor, one experiment gone wrong and he blew up our entire house, killing him and my mother in the process. I wasn't home, I was at Danny's. I was going to tell him how I felt when the phone rang and Mrs. Fenton came in crying. I was heartbroken, I had no other family, who was I going to go to? Danny felt really bad for me and let me cry on his shoulder for a while. He knew I loved flying and he decided to secretly take me on the Fenton Jet, the jet his loony ghost fighting parents had built into the house. We went up and he let me fly. Everything got a little bit better up there in the sky but then Sam and Tucker (who he to my regret decided to take along) started fighting about whether or not to leave the window open. Tucker said it was too cold and he wanted it closed but for some reason Sam wanted it open really badly, she wouldn't say why. So I went over to stop the fighting when Sam made a gesture too hard and pushed me out the window. To this day I think it was on purpose, she would get rid of anyone standing in the way of her and Danny. So I fell and fell and fell. Until someone's strong arms caught me and pulled me into a building about 500 feet above the ground.

His name was Angel and he was a vampire. He was a vampire with a soul who now fought evil instead of making it. He was with a girl named Buffy who I could tell he really liked by the way he put his arm around her and the way she looked at him. They told me all about vampires, vampire slayers and how I was no one. They said they heard about my parents and knew I was going to fall because one of their friends (I think she was named Coredila) had vision. They saved me and I was going to be safe now. They told me they found Bill, an elderly cop who I knew when I was little but then he moved away. I was going to live with him from now one. They told me I could be trained if I wanted to, but I declined. My life was already flipped upside down. And that was the last time I saw Danny.

I was shaken out of my day dream when I heard a voice say "Ashley?" I turned to look at Danny. I put the ice pack to his head again "Hi." I said "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you Danny."

"Ashley?" he cut me off "How did you survive?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(dannys pov)

She was beautiful, more beautiful then I remembered. Her hair was longer and straighter. You could tell three years had past since I last saw her because, well, her body was more girlish, if you catch my drift. But her big eyes were the same, they were the big brown ones that looked at me as she fell. I just stared into them, thinking I was seeing a ghost, which would be a normal day for me.

"Ashley?" I asked again.

"Oh, I um.." she mumbled as if she was debating about whether or not to tell me something. "Its complicated. What about you? Or should I say what are you?" Now it was confession time, she saw me change, there was no way to hide it but at the same time, I wanted to tell her, maybe if I trusted her, she would trust me and tell me whatever she was hiding that allowed her to kick Skulkers butt and survive a 1,000 foot drop.

"There was accident, in the lab. I'm half ghost." I said calmly as possible. I expected her to look at me with disgust, but she didn't. She looked calm, like she delt with this type of stuff everyday.

"Cool." She said. Now I had to ask.

"What are you doing here?" she took a deep breath.

"It's a long story." Suddenly the ground began to shake and Plasmius, yes Plasmius the halfa I had thought I left floating in space, appeared in the window. He swooped in and grabbed Ashley.

"I'll take that."

"Get away from her!" I screamed, I had lost Sam, Tucker, and Ashley once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. I transformed into my alter ego Danny Phantom and flew after them.

Chapter 4

(Ashley pov)

That jerk Vlad swooped in and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I tried to grab him but I went through his hand. How could I touch these ghosts? I knew that once I could touch them my slayer strength to kick his butt. The ghost took me back to his mansion, I was hoping to find Bill there but no luck.

"I will give you one last chance girl! Blood for the man. That't the offer."

"Forget it!" I shouted "I don't know what you want my blood for but it cant be good."

Vlad grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up, choking me.

"Fine! Then I'll just take it the old fashion way. By killing you!"

"I told you to get AWAY!" Danny came flying through the window knocking Plasimus into the wall as he dropped me. I took a deep breath trying to regain the air I'd lost. Suddenly I felt hands around my waist. I looked and found Danny putting some sort of belt around me.

"This is the specter deflector." He said "It will protect you." By this time Plasmius was up and zapped Danny with a pink ecto blast. Danny hit the wall and with a touch of a button Plasmius activated some sort of holding device that strapped heavy metal bands against Danny's wrists and ankles pinning him to the wall. He tried to go intangible but when he did the bands shocked him. They shocked him for a good two minutes until he finally was so exhausted that he changed back into his human self. Now I knew I had to help him. Maybe this strange belt could let me touch ghosts. It was a crazy idea but if it would protect me from them then maybe it's shield generating power could be used as a sort of offense instead of just defense. I was the slayer, it was worth a shot. I turned the belt on and raced over to Plasmius.

"Ayy ya!" I kicked the remote out of his hand. It worked! I could touch him. he tried to blast me but I ducked, then I slide on the floor and jabbed him in the ankle with my high heeled boot.

"OW!"

"Ashley!" Danny cried, still bound to the wall. "Stop it! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"You don't know what I'm capable of Fenton!" I shouted back in between punches with Vlad. He was using the same rough fighting style that the man who attacked me in the alley tried to use. Obviously he was used to his battle being farther apart. So I did what I do best. I kicked him bellow the belt and as he went down I grabbed his pointy hair and jabbed him in the face with my knee. He was lying face down now crying in pain. I thought I'd won but he shot up, now floating in mid air but obviously weakened.

"You little brat! All I wanted was your blood, your DNA, but now you'll never get your friend back! He's lost. I threw him into the ghost zone and you'll never find him again."

I growled at him.

"You'll never win Plasmius!" Danny shouted from the wall "You'll never get my blood."

"Why Daniel, whatever made you think I wanted _your _blood." And with that he disappeared before my eyes.

I ran to Danny and unhooked him. He was still weak and as the binders released he stumbled into my arms. I set him down on the ground, his head in my lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He tried to sit up but failed.

"Yeah," he finally managed to say "Ghosts heal faster than humans, I'll be okay in a few minutes, just let me regain my strength." I sort of patted his head.

"Ashley," Danny said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You surviving the drop, and then kicking Vlad's butt. Him wanting your blood not mine, what gives? Your not normal, no offense but your not. And who's the friend he's got?"

"Your right, I'm not normal. I survived that fall because a vampire named Angel caught me. He told me I was a vampire slayer. A girl chosen to protect the human race from the forces of darkness, a job you stole from us. They sent me to live with Bill, a friend of my parents, he raised me and I owe him everything. He's the one Vlad's got and I have to find him!"

"I'll help you."

"Danny," I began to protest.

"No!" he said sitting up now "I had no friends and no reason to fight anymore, but now you come along, a person I believed dead, with a mystery and a chance for me to feel like a hero again. I kind of need that right now."

"What do you mean no friends? What happened to Sam and Tucker?" Danny looked down at the ground.

"Sam's dead, Tucker barely talks to me anymore." I touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Stay with me. I'll help you find Bill and you can stay at my house."

"I don't know Danny."

"Vlad said he's in the ghost zone, I'm a ghost. Face it you need me."

"She does." Said a voice behind me. I turned and nearly fainted at the sight of the handsome, vampire standing behind us.

"Angel." I breathed. I ran to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." He said and gestured behind him. a girl maybe a year or two older than me stepped out from behind him. she had long red hair and she was smiling. I recognized her immediately but Danny said it first.

"Jazz?"

"Hello Danny." She said. I remembered Jazz, Danny's older sister, the brainy know-it-all who always seemed like she couldn't care less about ghosts or magic but I stood corrected.

"She's your watcher." Said Angel

"No! I told you I'm not going to be a slayer." I said

"You want to save your friend?" Angel said

"Yes." I said quietly

"Good. Jazz good luck."

"I won't let you down boss." She said sweetly and then Angel was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Jazz and I said in chorus. Then we both laughed. I looke over at Danny who was still in shock.

"Jazz, I thought you went to college." He said

"I did. The Watcher's Academy in England."

"But I thought you wanted to be a brain surgeon?" he said, Danny seemed hurt for some reason.

"Danny," Jazz sighed "when I found out you had ghost powers and that all this stuff was real it got me thinking, what else is out there? So I researched and I found out all about vampires and magic and vampire slayers. That's when I realized I could do so much more good for the world if I was a watcher. So I went to the watchers Academy and here I am."

"Jazz, this isn't you!" Danny shouted now, "You're my brainy sister, you want to be therapist or a brain surgeon and you hate ghosts! Don't throw your life away because your trying to be better than me at everything! Including ghost hunting!"

"Danny I'm not doing this to be better than you! I can't go on living a normal life just being oblivious to all the horrible things going on in the world! There is so much more bad out there than just ghosts. Sure they're apart of it but do you know how many people die from vampires each year? Three meals a day times 365 days a year times as many vampires there are in the world. I know your bad at math but that's a big number! And I cant fight very well and I don't have super powers but _this _I can do! Using my love of books to train slayers and help them rid the world of evil. This is my life now." Jazz sighed and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I would never dream of trying to take ghost hunting from you. I just need this." Danny seemed to smile a little bit. Then Jazz turned to me.

"Come on Ashley. We've got a lot of work to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kick it!" Jazz screamed. I was surprise she didn't wake her parents up. We were in the lab but Jazz had brought her slayer training stuff in and I was battling it out using the fenton training helmet suited up with a new vampire slaying program. I grabbed my stake/remote and stabbed virtual vamp, he didn't go poof like he was supposed to, he just bleed a lot.

"The heart! Go for the heart!" Jazz shouted

"I am!" I shouted back

"The right! His heart if on his right, your left!" I looked down, wrong side. I stabbed him in the heart, this time he went poof. Turned to dust, just like that.

Dannys pov

She was amazing. When Jazz first told me about slayers I couldn't believe it. A girl with the strength of a demon, yeah right. But Ashley was great! She could kick higher thatn anyone I've known. She fought countless virtual vampires on that fenton helmet, which was good because it covered her eyes and with Jazz so preoccupied training her, no one saw me staring at her.

"All right, that's enough." Jazz said. "Let's take a break." Suddenly my ghost sense went off.

"Or lets not." I said "Goin ghost!" Ashley agreed that even though she could now touch ghosts while wearing the specter deflector she would leave them to me. I fly up to the roof of Fenton Works. I saw Ember, I fought Ember and sucked her into the Fenton thermos. She didn't put up much of a fight. I wondered why. That's when I saw it. A huge monster with tentacles, thousands of eyes, and plenty of slime. The whole demon package. I swooped down to punch it but I went right through. This wasn't a ghost. I flew back to the lab.

"There is a really big demon out there!" I shouted turning back to human. Jazz and Ashley went outside.

"That's your cue." Said Jazz. Ashley, still in her work out clothes, ran to the monster and started kicking at it. It had been weeks since Jazz became her watcher and she was getting pretty good. We hadn't faced any vampires yet but mindless demons, Ashley had it covered. She kicked and fought and swung at it with the fenton anti-creep stick but nothing happened. She ran back to us, panting.

"It's too strong. No slayer can beat it."

"Let me try." I said getting ready to go ghost.

"No!" Ashley grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me down. "You cant beat it either but I have an idea."

Back at the lab, Ashley started talking

"Okay, Buffy told me once that they had to trap a demon in this book because it was impossible to beat. I think this demon is that bad. Jazz do you know the spell?" Jazz fingered through some books.

"Yes! I believe I do!"

"Spell what spell?" I asked "Like magic?" I shook my head "That's impossible." Ashley shoved a candle into my hand.

"Impossible my butt, are you in or out?" I thought, spells may be impossible but with Sam gone and Tucker having been giving me the silent treatment for days, I agreed. Ashley explained that to do the spell properly we needed to form a circle of people.

"Where are we going to get a circle full of people who believe in demons and magic?" Jazz asked. I had thought of a solution but I shook it off, this is not my fight.

"Danny?" Ashley asked "Can you make enough copies of yourself to fill a circle."

"Ashley, I don't want to interfere with your fights." I said

"Danny," Ashley put her hands on my shoulders "you are a part of this team, a big part. We need you. Don't ever think you aren't useful!" she hugged me, which caught me off guard so I awkwardly hugged her back hoping I didn't ruin the moment. These past weeks I had grown to really like Ashley, I mean a lot! She was pretty and stood up for herself, but everything was still new, I didn't really know what my feelings meant. Was I just so grateful to be a part of a monster fighting team again that I thought I loved her or was it that my awful loneliness lately made me cling to anything breathing that liked to hang around me. Or was I truly in love with the girl who I let fall all those years ago? Every time I see Ashley I remember that day. If only I had my ghost powers, I could have saved her.

"Well?" she asked again.

"I'm in!" I concentrated really hard, suddenly there were four me's standing around me.

"Perfect!" said Jazz "Everyone gather around." She turned off the lights and lit a candle in the center of the lab floor. The many me's sat around with Ashley and Jazz. Jazz took out a big dusty book and began reading something in Latin. I couldn't understand a word of it and I take latin! But I realized the it wasn't meant to understood, it was a spell, it just needed to be said.

"COME!" screamed Jazz "COME DEMON COME!!" the candle flickered and a bright ball of light started coming towards Ashley who was holding an even older blank book wide open. As the light came closer it got brighter and I hear it screaming! Ashley held strong and still, even as the light came smashing into the blank book magically filling it with words. Within seconds it was over and I pulled myself back together, literally.

"Did we do it?" I asked

"We did it." Said Jazz examining the book. "The demon's trapped."

"Yes!" said Ashley giving me a high five. "We make a pretty good team, ghost boy."

"Thanks, but do you have to call me ghost boy?"

"Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Well, a little bit."

"Then yeah." Ashley got up again and began training again, but this time with an original slayer training post, it looks like a huge wooden T but it has pads on it and the slayer needs to hit the pads. I stood up too, and walked back to my room. On the way I passed Ashley's room, she was living with us now. My parents knew Ashley back when her parents died and she disappeared, so they more than welcomed her in. Since my parents still thought Jazz was at college, Ashley got Jazz's old room and Jazz was living in an apartment down town, Angel provided it for her. Apparently watchers got great benefits. I looked in Ashley's room, it was covered in Star Wars posters. She was a truly remarkable girl. I missed Sam a lot and Tucker and the way my life used to be. It seems like I was just getting used to having ghost powers and my life when it changes dramatically, again! But this time seemed different, I had promised Ashley I was going to find her friend and I keep my promises. Not to mention there is a whole world out there full of vampires and demons that I know nothing about, I fight ghosts but that's only the beginning. There are things that go bump in the night, and we are the only ones who can stop them before the whole world is swallowed into hell.

* * *

Yay! Happy ending!! well sorta, thats it for book 1 please rate and review so i can write book 2!!!! also let me know if i should incorporate more buffy characters, cause i didnt do much with them in this one and i think they would be fun, so comment please!!


End file.
